


I'm the Pussy?

by CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag



Series: Monster Smut? Pssshhh, No One Writes That. [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in a theater, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polly being a cockblock, Sex in a Car, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag/pseuds/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag
Summary: Amira calls Vera a pussy. It ends up in the two playing masturbation games... Who will win, and who will be claimed as the actual pussy?





	I'm the Pussy?

6:00 pm. One hour until the movies start. 

Liam and Oz had just started dating after being announced Prom Royalty, and to celebrate, Liam invited everyone to a movie night. Not everyone had started dating yet, but Liam definitely wanted to get people set up. One of the two exceptions was Miranda, who was going for that interdimensional asshole. But she wasn't invited, period. 

The other exception was Amira, who asked Vera to the prom. They now cause crimes and start businesses together, and they finally started dating recently. They'd call almost every day to talk about what to fix with Vera's business or how crime was doing in the area. Amira, being Vera's head advisor, makes all the best decisions. 

Currently, they were in the middle of a call while Amira was getting herself ready for the movies. 

"Is the movie even going to be good?" Vera asked, obviously doubtful. She definitely wasn't excited, she's not a movie person. "The companies for the first two movies are so popular, most of the movies could just be cash grabs and-"

"Liam wanted to see these movies," Amira interrupted, "and he's definitely the one you go to when you need to know if a movie is actually really well done or cliched, overrated, a cash grab, or just all around terrible." 

Vera paused. "Touché."

Amira grabbed one of her fire-proof jackets, and walked out of her house. 

"Alright, I'm on my way," Amira smiled. 

"Good," Vera replied. "Wait, do you have blankets?" 

"Blankets?" Amira asked. "Why do we need those? Movie theaters are never cold."

"Not for monsters with their heads on literal fire. I'm cold-blooded, honey, and theaters are always filled with AC. Surely, you have blankets somewhere."

"Alright, I'll get blankets for you. I'll see you in a bit." The two hung up. Amira walked back in and grabbed two blankets before leaving and hopping into her car to go pick up Vera from her meeting. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Amira drove up to see Vera already outside waiting. Amira opened the door for her, smiling. 

"Evening, babe." She kissed Vera's cheek as she got comfortable in the car. Vera smiled. "How'd the meeting go?" 

"Better than most, but still disgusting," Vera replied as her gentle smile disappeared. "I actually got to convince those sexist assholes to agree with my ideas."

"That's good!"

"After two hours and fifty five minutes had passed," Vera sighed. 

"Damn," Amira looked back at the office once more with anger in her eyes before she drove off. "Well, at least we're making progress." 

Amira wrapped her arm around her. Vera would have hugged back if Amira wasn't focused on driving. 

"Do you have the blankets?" Vera asked, hoping to change the subject. Amira nodded. "Thanks, hun." 

Vera pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, held one over Amira's head to light it, and rolled down her window. After a few minutes, Amira turned down the Nympha Sex Party music playing and turned to Vera. 

"So, why did you actually need those blankets?" 

Vera looked over in confusion. "I get cold easily... I explained this already." 

"What's the real reason?" Amira grinned. "We'll be sitting right next to each other, I could heat you up any time you asked. And we both know what the first thing on your schedule is right after a stressful meeting."

It's true. When Vera comes home from a meeting like this, she likes to run in the bathroom for 10 minutes and... Let's just go with "relieve herself" so she doesn't take her anger out on anyone/anything she shouldn't. 

Vera cursed under her breath. Amira grinned. 

"I'm not judging," Amira responded, "I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to make it a game, since you love evil games do much. Why do you think I brought two blankets?" 

Vera, confused, looked up to see Amira's evil grin.

"First one to get caught masturbating loses... Unless you're too much of a pussy~" 

Vera had to laugh. 

"You're on~" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Here are the rules. If you could masturbate fully in the movie theater, you would win. If both of them could, it's have to be who could cum the most in the theater. 

If you snuck off to the bathroom, it's not exactly a forfeit, but you can't come to the theater until you cum in the bathrooms, and you can't masturbate again for that round unless both decided to sneak off. 

If you go caught masturbating by any of the others (Others as in anyone of the friends in the theater other than Vera/Amira.), you'd lose. You'd only get caught if someone either pointed out you masturbating, or asked if you were. If you just got an "Are you okay," you were fine. 

For the first round, all the two can do is tease each other during the movie, unless one of them snuck off. When the next two movies begin, they could start to masturbate. 

Amira parked the car, and the two walked into the theater. They went to chat with their friends and grab some food before taking their seats. The games had begun. 

The first round was torture. They decided to be nice to each other for the first 30 minutes. After that, Amira pulled the blankets over the both of them, and sneakily slid her hand under the blankets and onto Vera's thigh. She tried to ignore it until Amira moved her hand up. Vera brushed her hand away, flustered. After a few more minutes, one of Vera's snakes reached over and bit Amira's neck. (No worries, no poison.)

The rest of the movie continued like that. From Amira leaning over and moaning softly into Vera's ear, to Vera reaching over and grabbing Amira's ass, to Amira getting up and sitting in Vera's lap for a while, to Vera leaning over and whispering how sexy it'd be to fuck her right that moment if no one else was in the theater, etc, etc. Neither of them snuck off. 

Once the movie finally ended, they had to wait a good 15 minutes until the next movie. They all got food and waited, with Amira and Vera staring at each other from across their tables with evil looks on their faces. Scott tried to get their attentions one time, but they both had their partner's full attentions, so Scott gave up after a while. The second movie finally started, and the second round begun. 

For that round, Vera had snuck off to the bathrooms almost immediately, and towards the end, Amira tried a few times to masturbate, but couldn't get herself close to cumming before the movie ended. Neither one got to finish in the theater that round, but neither one was caught, so it was decided that the first one to forfeit in the final round would be the loser. After that movie was done, the final round began. 

For the first 30 minutes, neither one seemed to do anything. Vera actually seemed invested in this movie, but Amira had other plans after enough time had passed. She pulled the blanket over her, and slowly slid her hand down, rubbing at her clit. She kept herself composed for a bit, but it became harder the more needy she got. She stuck a finger in, almost letting out a moan. After a few more minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Fuck, it was Polly. 

"Heyyy," Polly tried to whisper, "You doing alright?" 

Amira wasn't caught yet, she was just suspicious. Polly didn't flat-out ask if she was masturbating, so she shook her head. 

"It's just really cold in here," Amira whispered back. 

"That's funny," Polly asked, "Cuz it kinda looks like you're sweating. Or is that why they call it a cold sweat? I'm really high so I dunnuh." 

Phew. 

"Anyway," Polly said, "Tell me what I missed when I get back, I'm going to the bathroom to get super high." 

Polly walked away. 

The bathrooms. Amira didn't want to lose, because she was already at risk of being caught. But she didn't want to sneak off either... 

Polly came back after a few minutes, giggling to herself. Amira explained what had happened to Polly for a few minutes longer than she expected to, probably because Polly was extremely high. After Polly finally sat down, Amira quickly pushed her hand down again. 

Amira was starting to getting close, but she felt like she couldn't cum without getting caught by Polly...

She looked over at Vera to see all of her popcorn was gone. She seized her opportunity, and leaned over to Vera. 

"I'm gonna get us more popcorn, let's hope the line isn't long," She whispered, and ducked out of the theater. She was actually sneaking to the bathrooms, but she hoped that he had enough time to pass it off as actually getting popcorn. 

She quickly locked herself in one o those family bathrooms so she didn't have to be in a tight stall, and pushed two fingers inside of her, letting out a few soft moans. It felt so much better to be louder and not be afraid to get caught. 

Amira got really close before there was a knock at the door after a few minutes. She quickly composed herself. 

"Someone's in here!" Amira shouted. "Go check another stall!" 

"Amira," Vera replied in a commanding tone from the other side. 

Fffffffffireballs. 

"Let me in," Vera ordered. 

Amira unlocked the door and let her in. Vera locked the door behind her.

Before Amira could try to say "I can explain," Vera pinned her to the bathroom wall and started to kiss her neck, snakes hissing in her ears. Amira moaned as kissing turned into biting. She almost came right there, but Vera quickly pulled away. 

"Who's the pussy now?" Vera whispered into Amira's ear. Amira's face instantly turned a nice shade of pink as Vera chuckled that evil, sexy chuckle of hers.

"Hey," Vera smirked, "let's get out of this gross bathroom and into the car. We'll just... call it a draw~" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the car door closed, the two immediately stripped down to nothing and held each other close. They started to French kiss as Vera pinned Amira down to the backseats of the car. 

"So, how do you want to do this, Mira?" Vera asked, her snake-hair bouncing and hissing in excitement. 

"I'd love to go for 69," Amira said, "but you'll have to spread your legs a lot so nothing gets burnt." 

"I'm always up for a challenge," Vera smiled. Vera released her grip on the pin she had Amira in to let Amira pin her down instead. Amira turned around and leaned in, slowly licking Vera's clit. Vera shuddered. 

"We could have one last game," Amira smirked. Damn, they love to play evil games. "Maybe, the first one to cum gets to have the other punish them~"

"Ooh, damn," Vera shuddered again. "You're on." 

Amira nodded, licking Vera's wet clit once again, Vera doing the same to her partner. A few quiet moans were heard here and there as the two slowly got their partners off.

It's not long before things started to escalate from the teasing. After a minute or two, Vera grabbed Amira's legs and pushed her tongue as deep as she could inside Amira's vagina - which was pretty far thanks to her snake-tongue - Amira moaning from the pleasure, and Vera's hair starting to get more excited and riled up. Amira recomposed herself and pushed her tongue inside of Vera. The two moaned louder than they were when they started, and as they both get rougher on their partners, they can both feel themselves getting closer to cumming all over their partner's face. 

Vera's legs start to twitch, Amira's fire starts to turn blue. Both of them get closer and closer, louder and louder. Vera reaches her hands up and grabs Amira's breasts, another moan from her in response. They both decide to take a very, very quick break and come up for air. 

"I'm gonna w-win," Amira stuttered. 

"I call bullshit," Vera smirked, panting. She immediately goes back down, pushes her tongue inside Amira, and as rough as she can, licks Amira's g-spot. Amira immediately lets out a scream of pleasure, and it's not long at all before she's cumming all over Vera's face. Amira twitches and moans a bit more as Vera grins and reaches into her pocket to grab some handcuffs. 

The moment Amira gets a grip on her surroundings, she realizes she's been handcuffed to the hanger above the car door, with Vera grinning from above her. 

"Hope you're ready for your punishment~" Vera tells her partner as her shoulders get pinned, no foreplay needed. Amira let out a moan as Vera started to give her a lap dance, grinding roughly against her pussy. She starts to twitch as Vera begins to massage her breast, already getting close again. Vera leans closer. 

"Who does y-your pussy belong to?" Vera asked, already shaking. 

"It belongs to you," Amira quickly replies. "I'm going to cum again~" 

"Not yet," Vera whispered, smirking. She began to grind even faster against Amira, moaning even louder. Amira began to suck on Vera's titties, causing Vera to gasp and tense up. 

"Mira~" Vera moaned as she came all over Amira, her hair no longer an active as it was. But she wasn't done yet. Vera grabbed her shoulders and started to rub even faster against Amira, absolutely soaking her in cum. Amira couldn't hold herself back for much longer. 

"C-can I-?" Amira attempted to ask, unable to speak properly. 

"N-not yet," Vera moaned, starting to orgasm again. Amira felt her body tense. 

"Please!" Amira tried her best to hold herself back, but she knew she couldn't any longer. She was reaching her limit, and she was hoping that Vera would say- 

"You can c-cum now," Vera told her hot partner, finally slowing down and stopping. Vera stuck two fingers inside Amira, rubbing at her g-spot again, and rubbing Amira's clit with the other. Amiras hair turned blue as she screamed, cumming all over Vera's hands, a few times as Vera wouldn't stop for another minute. Once Vera slid her hand out and started to lick it clean, Amira started to black out. 

Vera slipped her clothes back on and buckled her partner into her seat, with a blanket resting on top to cover the nudity. She stepped out of the car for a quick smoke break, and saw Polly, Liam, and the others staring at her in shock. Vera shrugged. 

"Amira called me a pussy," Vera replied, "and damn was she wrong." Vera laughed that evil, sexy laugh before stepping back into her car and driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading another trashy oneshot!  
> i dunno why but games during sex always turn me on so  
> HERE YA GO WORLD MAKE FUN OF ME FOR MY FETISHES  
> and also leave criticism plzkthx


End file.
